1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in hair grooming mirror apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus which includes a pair of mirror panels which can be selectively positioned with respect to the height of the user enabling a user to examine the rear and upper portions of the user's head by an image projected from a fixed rearwardly located mirror to the mirror panels of the invention.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art:
One of the problems frequently encountered by both men and women in the grooming of their hair is the lack of ability to see the rear side of their head and thus, the way in which they may be grooming their hair. In many cases, the body attempting to comb, brush, or otherwise groom, his or her hair attempts to use a small hand-held mirror which may be positioned behind the head or slightly to the side of the user's head. In this way, the user can attempt to observe an image reflected from a hand-held mirror into a main wall-mounted mirror in front of the user. This system of attempting to comb one's hair is obviously time-consuming and usually ineffectual. It is exceedingly difficult for a party to use one hand for purposes of positioning a mirror behind his or her head and the other hand to brush or comb or otherwise groom his or her hair.
It may be appreciated that if the user of a hand-held mirror attempts to position that mirror behind his or her head, he or she cannot hold the mirror in a fixed position. As a result, the user does not observe a constant image. Furthermore, many users require both hands in order to groom their hair and the holding of a mirror device clearly interferes with their ability to properly groom their hair.
Some bathrooms or dressing rooms are provided with a three-way mirror system. In fact, many three-way mirror systems were incorporated into dressers, dressing tables and the like, particularly during the Art Deco furniture manufacturing period in the United States. Nevertheless, with the three-way mirror systems which may be found in bathrooms and dressing rooms, a large mirror is positioned in the center with two smaller mirrors hingedly mounted to the vertical edges of the large mirror on opposite sides thereof. The two smaller mirrors are adapted to be turned at angles relative to the main large mirror. Even if the side mirrors are of a large size, they can only produce a view in the main front mirror of the sides of the user's head. There is little facility in this type of mirror system for enabling the user to observe the rear portion of his or her head.
In addition to the foregoing, users of this three-way mirror system are required to continually adjust the mirrors to position the same at precisely the correct angle in order to observe even the side portions of their head. Furthermore, it is virtually impossible to see the top of their head using this three-way mirror system. One attempting to groom his or her hair may tilt his head downwardly slightly in order to attempt to observe the top portion of the head. However, the resultant effect is that the user typically ends up looking at the floor as opposed to the top of his or her head.
The present invention obviates these and other problems in the provision of a mirror system in which a pair of angularly located mirrors can be located in front of the user and possibly slightly above the user's head, as may be desired for receiving reflected images of the top or back of the user's head from a fixedly mounted mirror.